Amy and Bad Wolf
by TheAngelsHaveTheFandoms
Summary: What if Amy somehow comes across a certain hologram meant for Rose? And what if there's a little more than the Doctor thought at the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a shot drabble, intended to be a One-Shot. If you want a full story, let me know in the reviews**

Amy walked around the center console of the TARDIS. She felt tired, yet full of excitement. Like she could crawl into bed, but not be able to sleep. And if she went to do something, she felt like she was too weak. She ran her hand against the buttons. There were so many of them. What could they all possibly do? "Doctor?" She asked, pulling her arm back.

The Doctor peered around the console so he could get a good look at his ginger companion. "Doctor, what could all these buttons possibly do?"

Amy's hand hovered over one particular button. It wasn't anything special. Just a button that she chose at random. It had nothing to do with what it did, just the curiosity growing inside of the faithful, ginger companion.

Sweat broke out on the Doctor. Not that button. Anything but that button.

Her hand got closer.

The Doctor tried getting around before it came into contact with the object. Of course, he shouldn't have been that stupid. Someone else was bound to see what was on there. He should have deleted it.

But somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to it. It was the last thing left of her. He had finally gotten to say his goodbyes, but it wasn't good enough. It was what things were like then. She had changed him, and he didn't want to forget that.

She pressed the button.

Immediately, a hologram popped up, facing the door. It was himself, of course. Just…different. His hologram spoke loud and clear. "This is Emergency-" Amy didn't see or hear anything past that. She spun around fast. The Doctor had his hand on the button, stopping the message.

"Doctor..." Amy trailed off.

The Doctor looked up at her. It wasn't like those other times. When they were places for fun. He would look at her, and he would know, that she was going to be there. But there was something else always there. Sadness. It would be there until the end of time. It always would. And that was what he was showing her. It crept into her soul, and made her heart ache. But she had to overcome that. Because what was on that, was done. And she wanted to see it.

"Doctor, I know you don't want me to see this. But, what's the point in not? It's going to tear at my insides forever if I don't know." Amy finished. She was somehow pleased at her quick little speech.

The Doctor sighed. "Amy, I know you think you know me, but I've been at this for a long time. You know I've had many companions. And, well, sometimes it just doesn't end up that I drop them off at their flats and their okay. Sometimes…Sometimes bad things happen to them, and it's all my fault. I don't know if I could look at things like this again, and remind me of the damage I've caused."

Amy smiled. "I think you're ready."

She placed her hand on top of his. He kept looking at her in that way, but she avoided it. He didn't try anything as she pushed down.

The hologram started exactly where it started off. "-Program One. Rose, now listen, this is important. If this message has activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger, and I mean fatal. I'm dead, or about to die at any second with no chance of escape. And that's okay, hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you, so the TARDIS is taking you home. And I bet you're fussing and moaning now. Typical! But just hold on, and just listen a bit more."

Amy stepped a bit forward, so she was at the edge of the glass platform. She quickly made sure that the Doctor was okay before turning back to the hologram. "The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency Program One means that I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do: Let the TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No-one can open it; no-one'll even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. Over the years the world will move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing."

Amy gasped in shock as the hologram turned right towards her. "Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life."

The hologram faded away.

"Was that…Was that you?" Amy asked tentatively.

The Doctor nodded slowly. He turned back to the console to stop the little fuzzy things hanging around. Amy turned also. And that's when she almost missed it. That little thing in the corner of your eye. She turned back to where the hologram was.

Instead of the other version of the Doctor, there was a girl. She was Amy's age, with blond hair. But the eyes are what got Amy. They were gold and shining. Amy was mesmerized for a second. "Doctor…?" She said a little loudly, like she always did when she got a little scared.

The Doctor turned around to see Rose Tyler staring at him, with the Time Vortex swirling around in her head. He started breathing heavy, his hearts beating so fast that he swore that they could have exploded from his chest.

"Doctor." She said, her voice a little off. She breathed heavily. "Doctor, I know it's been a while since you played this. And that it was too hard to end it though. So that's why I put it here. Your new companion, the ginger-" She giggled. "You've always wanted to be ginger. But just wait a few regenerations, Doctor. You'll get it. But, Amy, she is the key link. The girl who's life doesn't make sense. You need to find me Doctor, or else I will die."

They could hear a TARDIS landing, but could tell that it was from the holo-message. "Outside of this door you are with the Daleks. Hopefully all will turn out." She smiled. Almost a copy of the Doctors. "You will die. Or, regenerate. But really, you do die. You change." She stared off for a second, collecting her thoughts. "I am Bad Wolf. Come and find me."

The message ended and automatically rewinded. "That's impossible." The Doctor said, dumbstruck.

"Bad Wolf? What is Bad Wolf?" Amy asked. The Doctor looked at her.

"Bad Wolf is her. Bad Wolf is the end of the universe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the thing. Thank you so much for all the reviews already. I never really expected five people to like my story so much that they want me to continue. This isn't much of a chapter, more of a filler. Anyway, enjoy, and keep reviewing :)**

Amy watched the Doctor from up above. After the hologram and his little discreet message, he had sent her off so he could think. She, being curious as always, crept back into the control room. How could she possibly resist? That girl was obviously someone very important to him. She was probably one of his old companions. She briefly wondered if what happened to the girl would happen to her. Could she possibly go as mad as her?

The sight before her eyes was not one that she often liked to see: The Doctor in distress. He wasn't in trouble, not really. He was frustrated. Something about that girl struck him on the inside, something about that girl wasn't right. And the way that she knew about Amy…that wasn't normal. People didn't just look into the future like that. It was like she was really there, not a hologram. And what did she mean "hopefully?" If she meant that there were different futures that could happen, that meant that she could see them all. But that wasn't possible. The Doctor had warned her that you couldn't just stuff yourself with all that information. A human, anyway. So, Amy had drawn to two conclusions. The girl was either dead, or an alien.

That would make a lot of sense if she was an alien. Those eyes didn't look right. They weren't human. And she called herself Bad Wolf. The Doctor said that Bad Wolf was the end of the universe. So, maybe they were an alien race that was bent on ending the universe? But that didn't make any sense at all. Amy was _there_ when the universe ended. If they planned on ending the universe, they would have rejoiced and told everybody who they were.

So, that meant that she was dead. She couldn't possibly have stored all the information into her head.

But then again, she said that the Doctor would die…

How was the Doctor dying and her dying connected? Amy was there when the Doctor died, so he couldn't have. If she was talking about regeneration though…that would mean that he would have regenerated and crashed right into her yard after the incident. That would explain why there wasn't the girl with him. It would also explain why the Doctor was in such a mess about the whole reoccurrence of the girl. She saw her die, and can't stand to look at her anymore. But shouldn't he be rejoicing at the fact that he can go save her? So that she won't die?

The girl said something about the Daleks, but that didn't make much sense either. How would he have escaped? The Daleks would have taken the chance to kill him while he was in the process of regeneration. They wouldn't let him go.

Amy tried to stop thinking about it. She would get it out of the Doctor one way or another. The only thing she knew for certain about the girl was that she was confusing. Nothing about her so far made sense. And to add to that, the Doctor was adding more rubbish on top of it all.

The Doctor turned suddenly, but didn't look up to where Amy was spying on him. She, on instinct, moved away from the railing as quick and delicate as a cat. She held her breath until the Doctor turned away again.

She thought she was clear until the Doctor yelled up at her. "You can stop your bloody snooping and come and talk to me, Pond."

Amy, upset about her cover being blown, came slowly down the steps. The Doctor was sitting on one of his chairs. One of his elbows was propped on his knee and his fist was lying against his head, as if it would roll off if it wasn't there. "What do you think?"

Amy waited a bit, wondering if there was more to the obscure question. "…What do I think of what?" She asked silently and tentatively in her Scottish accent.

"I don't know." The Doctor said as he leaned forward. "Everything. Everyone. Her. Bad Wolf."

Amy bit her lip. What _did_ she think about Bad Wolf? "I think she was a companion of yours?"

"Way to state the obvious, Pond. Give me something else." The Doctor said, returning to his original position.

"Well, um…" She wasn't quite sure how to put what she wanted to say. Would he be mad at her? Would he give her that silent little thing where he left into his own dimension? Would he simply ignore her, even? "I think that she's either dead or an alien."

The Doctors expression turned to thinking. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, nobody can have all of the future stuffed into their brain. Not a human. So, if that happened, all of that information would have killed her." Amy said fast, not wanting to linger on the topic of death. She'd see way too much of that already. Even if her fiancé seemed to always come back to life.

The Doctor smiled in that sad and insane he sometimes did. "You pick up a lot, Pond. I'm glad that you came along."

Amy couldn't help but smile along with him. He was so daft in a cute way.

Suddenly, the TARDIS rocked to the side violently. "Every time." Amy muttered under her breath.

The TARDIS rocked in the opposite direction. "Doctor, where are we going?"

The Doctor held onto the railings to keep balance. "I set the TARDIS to go where Bad Wolf wanted us to. Apparently, the TARDIS doesn't exactly like it. Hold on, Pond, we're almost there."

The TARDIS let off her classic sound when the Doctor left the brakes on. Amy smiled, remembering the Doctor and River's dispute about the better driver.

Both Amy and the Doctor stared at the door. The Doctor wondered if he could really do it. If he could really see Rose again, after all he had done to her. Amy was starring because of just plain fear.

"Can we do it?" The Doctor asked nervously.

"We can do it." Amy said calmly, although she was in the same state as the Doctor. Together, they pushed the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I decided to add another chapter today because the last chapter was really short. And...I don't really like that chapter that much. Let me know what you think about my ideas in a review! Oh, and, I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! I forgot that.**

"Look out!" The voice screamed as they tumbled into the Doctor. Amy stepped back at the surprise of someone barreling into the Doctor, sending both the stranger and the Doctor back into the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked up and blinked in surprise at his attacker or savior. River Song starred right back at him. "You're not bloody Rose."

River frowned at him and motioned frantically for him to keep silent. A laser shot through the door. "Oi!" someone-or something-screamed outside. "I told yea Frank, yea can't fire because yea _think_ yea seen somethin', you actually haveta' _see_ somethin'!"

"But-but-but, boss, I do see something. It's a-a-a 'PO-LICE-BOX.'" The other one, obviously the one who shot, tried to make out the words on the TARDIS, but seemed to be having issues.

"Tell yea stories to the leader, I'm not puttin' up with yea, yea lazy arse."

All three waited for the footsteps to fade away before Amy closed the door. River rolled herself off of the Doctor, starting to breathe again-heavily. "What the bloody hell are you doing, River?"

River held up a finger to motion that she needed a moment to catch her breath. Slowly, she managed to pull herself off of the ground. "I was just messing around with them, I swear. I'm not quite sure what they are, but they all seem to have trouble with their vision. Except for Frank, obviously. But, I just wanted to see what they would do if I decided to visit. And, well, I don't think they liked me that much."

The Doctor placed his hands onto the console and hung his head, deeply upset. "Why did you bring me here?" The Doctor whispered to the TARDIS. On anyone else, it would look weird. But for the Doctor, it all just seemed…right. The Doctor and TARDIS, the most faithful companions.

Again, the hologram popped back up. But this time, it was a different message. Rose was facing the Doctor straight on. Maybe she really could see the future. River furrowed her eyebrows. Her eyes flicked to the Doctor, a very questioning look on her face. "Doctor, I'm sorry I'm being very discreet. But, this is how is must be. Time and space cannot erase this second. I have set the coordinates to pick up your wife, River Song." Her head turned towards the woman. "Congratulations, by the way. I wish it didn't have to happen the way it did." Her head turned back where it was. "She knows what to do by now. Just remember Doctor, trust her." The hologram danced away again.

All eyes turned towards River. She stumbled on her words, not exactly sure that she was believing what lay before her eyes. "I-I've…"

The Doctor crossed his arms. "You've seen her before."

River nodded slowly. "It was after the angels, right after I warned you about the Pandorica. My Time Vortex Manipulator malfunctioned. There was that girl. I can't remember exactly what she said. Something about parallel universe, breaking laws, and…and give this to the Doctor."

**FLASHBACK**

_River landed on her knees, coughing. The Doctor had warned her about how unhealthy a Time Vortex Manipulator could be. She never listened, but now she could see the harm that could be done._

_ A hand settled on her arm. "Are you alright? I'm sorry if I pinched you a little, I'm not very good at this stuff." _

_ The girl tried to help her up, and River didn't argue or fight. It didn't matter who or what was helping her, as long as she got help. When she was fully able to stand on her own, she looked at her helper. She was very pretty. She had shoulder length blond hair and dark eyebrows. Her brown eyes were wide, a natural part of her. River would have envied her back when she was young, but now she was happy for the girl. She had a wonderful gift._

_ "Okay," the girl snapped River out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, but I don't have much time. Right now you're in a parallel universe. I'm probably breaking all kinds of laws by doing this, but this is important. This," she handed River an envelope. "Is very important. Carry it with you at all times. Give it to the Doctor when the time is right. I'll see you sometime." The girl smiled warmly at River._

_ "But how will I know?" River asked as she placed the envelope into her jacket._

_ "You'll know. Trust me." The girl grabbed Rivers vortex manipulator and started punching in a code. "Bye, River." She said as River appeared back in her cell._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Give me what?" The Doctor asked, a little snappy. He didn't like when people would beat around the bush. Why couldn't they just tell him what he needed to know? It would save a whole bunch of time that they seemed to waste.

"This." River said, giving the Doctor an envelope. It was yellow from age and had all kinds of writing covering it. It looked like it was instructions, but not to him. To herself. She must have known what was coming for her and wrote all the instructions so that she knew what to do. The biggest letters were "ROSE DON"T READ THIS" It was the largest thing on it, and she wrote around it in miniscule handwriting.

The Doctor carefully tore the letter open, not wanting to ruin something that once belonged in Rose's hand. The letter inside was less yellow than the envelope. He read it in his head.

**Dear Doctor,**

I know I must be driving you mad. I'm so sorry about that. But as I said before, it all has to happen. I'm so sorry that I let go of that bar. I honestly didn't mean to. I wanted to stay with you. I wanted to travel the universe and almost kill myself because I was being too stupid and decided to wander off. But it's okay now. I'll find you again, because you're coming to find me.

This is what you need to know in words: One of us will die. Permanantly.

The rest is the coordinates to where you need to go next. Happy hunting.

**Love,**

**Bad Wolf**

After that, there were just number coordinates for their next destination. But the Doctor wasn't looking at that. He was looking at the tear marks that were spread on the short letter.

He shoved the letter in Rivers face. "Enter these in. We're going on an adventure."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really really sorry about not updating this. I have WAY too much going on in my life right now. Again, sorry! (BTW, I don't own DW)**

River Song poked her head out of the door. "Canary Wharf?" She asked doubtfully.

"What?" The Doctor snapped, pushing River out the door. "Really? We have to travel with _him?_" The Doctor snarled.

"Who do we have to travel with?" Amy asked, not really paying attention as she updated her twitter. The Doctor looked disgustedly at the smart-phone in Amy's hands. How could it get any worse?

"Hello, I'm Jack Harkness. And you are?" Jack extended his arm towards Amy. Amy only took that moment to look away from her beloved internet. She was surprised to see a face as sexy as she thought her own.

"Taken. Jack, really, stop." The Doctor interrupted.

"I think that it amazes me that even after you regenerated, you still seem to have this utter hate for me saying hello to people. I think that it's incredibly rude. Rude and not ginger." Jack said, relishing in the fact that he could make the Doctor even more annoyed. "So, she's yours?"

River was incredibly offended that Jack thought that the Doctors mother in law was his girlfriend. Yet, she couldn't say anything, as the Doctor nor Amy knew who she really was. "Absolutely not." Said the Doctor, also offended.

Jack laughed, enjoying the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He finally turned towards the last of the group. "You're awfully quiet. What are your thoughts on this?"

River almost let her emotions get past her as she whispered, "Spoilers."

Jack looked at her like she was some new kind of alien creature. Which, in fact, wasn't too uncommon in his daily life. "So," Amy said, already bored with the situation. "Is this the adventure that you're talking about?"

The Doctor blinked. It was time to think about what Rose had planned for them to do. "Well, I don't really like her plan. She wants to track down everybody, but we can't. We just…can't. If we do, she'll die."

"What do you mean 'she'? And when you talk about dying if you go, do you mean-?" Jack started but was interrupted.

"When I say she, I mean Rose. And yes, I do mean her." The Doctor snapped.

Jack leaned in and whispered in River's ear, "What'd I tell you? Completely rude." River laughed but was soon stopped by the betrayed look that the Doctor had on his face.

"Alright Doctor, let's get this straight. I can't just sit around and pretend like I don't want to know what's going on. This sounds pretty important. And from my information, it's also impossible. So, don't get all snappy on us here. We're only here to help." Jack snapped, changing his personality around.

"Like you're one to talk about impossible things." The Doctor hinted at a smile, but was still not as open as Jack wished him to be.

Without him wanting to, Jack also succumbed to a smile. "Well, let's start at the beginning. You see, me and my ginger companion were going along on our daily timey whimey adventures when she unknowingly comes across a button. I know that you've never seen it, but you should know what it does. And I hope you remember the day that it was meant for. Apparently, Bad Wolf herself had decided to screw up some more space and time like yourself. And, so, here we are. We're rocketed into an interesting bumpy wumpy adventure."

Jack frowned. "Bad Wolf has already messed with me enough. What say I don't want to go?"

The Doctor looked at him. He looked at him like her did with a lot of things. The crack in Amy's wall. Bad Wolf. Jack the first time he saw him after the incident. The things that were impossible. "Because right now, she needs us. Not Bad Wolf. Rose Tyler needs us. Remember her? She's the girl that you danced with in the middle of the London Blitz. Not the girl who made you," The Doctor motioned at jack with his hands. "This."

"And I thought Rory was insane," Amy muttered. River silently was amused at the fact that she could talk about way more insane things in her relationship with the Doctor. Currently, he only knew her name. Not at all like her life was completely based off of his.

Jack turned towards the TARDIS. "So, shall we board?" he asked, before pushing the door in (even though the sign on the outside stated otherwise.)

The Doctor shook his head, turning towards River. "I swear, why did we have to get him? Does she purposefully do this to me?"

River turned towards him and smiled. He didn't seem to pay much attention to it, but she was quite happy. "I don't know, Doctor," Amy added in her strong Scottish accent. "I think it will be pretty interesting to have him on board."

The Doctor turned to her and looked at her deeply. "You don't know Jack. He can be a bit overwhelming."

Jack poked his head out of the door right on time. "She's redecorated. I like it much better than the coral."

The Doctor frowned. "But the coral was classic!"

Jack looked at him as if he was saying 'Are you kidding me?' "You only liked it because you could throw your coat onto the support. Just face it. She looks _so_ much more classy!"

The Doctor shook his head but didn't deny it. Instead, he and Amy walked in. Jack was about to let River through before he noticed something. He grabbed her wrist hard. "You have a Vortex Manipulator. Where did you get that?"

"Picked it up somewhere. It's not important." River tried to pry back her arm but only succeeded in helping Jack rip it off her arm.

Jack looked at it in shock. "This is _my _vortex manipulator. It's older, so that means you got it in the future. I wouldn't give away or even sell my vortex manipulator. So, why do _you_ have it?"

"If you're suggesting that I stole it, you're wrong. I told you, I picked it up somewhere."

"What's taking so long down there? We don't have time for shenanigans!" The Doctor hollered from the consol.

River snatched her Vortex Manipulator from Jack and stalked past him. She didn't take her eyes off of him, almost like he was a weeping angel. She barely heard the door shut behind her. "So how do we find out where we're going next?" River asked.

As if on cue, the coordinated popped up on screen. The Doctor smiled. "_That's_ how."

He fiddled with some switched and the TARDIS started to take flight. She started her classic wheezing sound. "No no no." said River as she flipped a switch. The TARDIS stopped making the dreadful noise. "Really, Doctor? Do you need me to teach you how to fly a TARDIS?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own DW, by the way. Just in case you were wondering ;)**

"This is so _boring._" Jack claimed from behind the wall. All of the group turned to him and hushed him. River waited a bit longer, still unsure if she could trust the perplexing captain. Finally though, she turned around again to spy on the one and only Donna Noble. Jack let out the breath he was unknowingly holding.

"I really don't get this. Why don't we just walk up to her?" Amy asked, confused. Nobody was exactly eager to answer the question.

"Well..." The Doctor started, but wasn't exactly sure how to reply to the touchy subject. He would open his mouth, sure of a way to say it, but suddenly found it not good enough. He would close his mouth again to try to think of yet another path.

Amy, not really wanting to sit behind a wall all day, stepped out from behind the wall. River and The Doctor frantically tried to claw her leg to get her back but failed miserably. They couldn't get her back without putting themselves out in the open, which wasn't exactly their plan. "Oi! I have some questions for you!" Amy yelled. Donna didn't care until she realized that she and the girl were the only ones on the street at the time. When Donna found her, she only glared before turning back around to window shop.

Amy didn't appreciate the sudden dismissal from the other ginger. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Amy yelled again.

"And I'm ignoring _you_!" Donna yelled, also frustrated from the sudden unwanted attention.

"_Amy_." The Doctor hissed, attempting again to bring the sometimes faithful companion back to the hiding place. Amy, on the other hand, had a different set of plans. She stormed across the road to where the snappy woman was waiting for her.

"I have some questions for you." Amy repeated as nicely as she could, which was not very easy given how annoyed she was.

"I know, sunshine, I heard you the first time." Donna said, this time only a little interested in the argument. She almost wasn't feeling it. _That's very unlike me, _she thought.

Amy was still very angry about it, though. "Well maybe you should act like it then and stop pretending that you're the queen of the world."

That was what really snapped it, though. "If I thought I was queen of the world, you would probably be dead by now!" Donna yelled. If there were other people around, she would most likely attract their attention no matter what they were doing.

"One of us is going to have to go over there, right?" Jack asked, somewhat curious by the entertaining showdown between the two gingers. The Doctor and River song both nodded their heads in unison. Jack sighed. "It's going to be me, isn't it?"

The Doctor's face scrunched up, meaning that Jack hit it right on the nose. Jack pulled on his coat and winked at the Doctor before dramatically leaving the two other members behind. He got to the two women just before they were going to have a fist fight. "Ladies! There's plenty of Jack to go around. No need to fight." To pull off his little stunt, he sent an air kiss towards Donna. Instead of firing up, accepting the kiss, or even shrugging Jack off as if he was another bystander, she stared at him. She was deeply confused. She could almost remember something about the strangely attractive man. At first, she was sure that he was just another person that she may have seen on the street before. But now that she was looking at him, she started to think that she met him another way. Something...important. She tried and tried but only strange tidbits seemed to flow her way. Seemingly random words like _library, davros, _and _doctor._ She didn't get the importance of library, didn't know what a "davros" was, and was pretty sure she didn't need a doctor. Or maybe she did, given her current state. Finally, when she just couldn't take it, she passed out cold. Jack, quick with his reflexes, caught the confused former companion.

The Doctor was not one to sit around and watch his friend fall to the ground, unconscious. He was there are soon as her weight shifted to Jack, who was now carrying her. Amy stood in the background, eyebrow raised in question of the random act. The Doctor was almost furious with her. "This is why we didn't just go talk to her." He spat. River frowned at him.

"Doctor, she didn't know. I mean, who is supposed to guess that if some random person shows up a girl will fall unconscious?" River said, placing her hand on the Doctor's arm, hoping she wouldn't get rejected. Luckily, she wasn't.

The Doctor hung his head as River's hand slipped off. "Right, right, I know. I'm sorry, Pond, it's just-"

"Your friend. I know, Doctor. I wouldn't do something to harm your friend." Amy said gently, even though she wasn't exactly sure if she would have gave mercy to the obnoxiously rude woman.

* * *

It didn't seem like Donna was going to wake up. Each of the members aboard the TARDIS were taking rotations on taking care of the seemingly helpless ginger. The first rotation was the Doctor. He would tell her stories on what had happened after he had to erase her memories. How he met the Ponds and was still figuring out the mysterious River Song. How he met the Weeping Angels and how the Daleks came back. He was disappointed when she didn't wake up on his rotation.

Next was River. She took the time to use Donna as her diary. She talked about how the Doctor didn't have a clue about who she was. She would talk about what they did to her as a child and how she committed her crime. She was almost glad Donna didn't wake up, as she was sure she would have gotten a slap from the girl.

On the other hand, Jack used his time to focus mainly on himself. He would stare into the mirror and practice his pickup lines. Once in a great while he would turn around and ask Donna on her opinion. He always frowned when he remember that the girl was not at all conscious.

Last was Amy. Because she didn't really have any idea on who the girl was, she just sat awkwardly next to the bed. She talked about how she was sorry for starting a fight and that she had no idea what would happen. She then talked about some of her experiences with the Doctor. She asked Donna what it was like in her time, even though the woman never answered her. Finally, the monitors beeped a little more than usual. She called for the Doctor as loud as she could. She was surprised when she found out that the Doctor was not waiting outside of the door. Shortly after, Donna's eyes snapped open. "_I remember,_" she whispered to nobody in particular.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I'm so sorry! I've been terribly busy. And I know that this is a REALLY short chapter, but it should go faster once I get everyone assembled. Please enjoy and review!**

As much as Amy tried, she could not control the other woman. Whenever Amy would claim that she should sit down, Donna pushed Amy out of the way. Amy expected Donna to be happy, to remember her times with the Doctor, but Donna was just extremely mad. Amy ended up on the floor, clutching her face where Donna had punched her.

Donna stormed out into the consol room of the TARDIS. Jack, River, and the Doctor were all talking in a circle. If Donna wasn't so mad, she would have noticed the weariness River was conveying towards Jack. Donna didn't need to say anything, as everyone could hear her shoes against the glass floor. The Doctor turned his head just as Donna was there. "Don-" He tried to start but was immediately stopped by the sharp pain of the slap Donna had given him.

"You left me there! You left me there when all I really had wanted was to be with you! That's all I wanted, Doctor, that's all I wanted!" She screamed in his face. River was fast to protect her loved one. She grabbed Donna by the waist and pulled her back. Donna screamed and clawed but by that time she was restrained by both River and Jack. The Doctor did not make any move to make revenge, but instead stood and watched. He looked so sad, like he was expecting that exact reaction. He knew it would happen, he just tried to deny it.

Donna's screams turned into sobs. "Dammit, Doctor." She whispered, barely audible to anybody, after she calmed down. The Doctor motioned for Jack and River to let her go. They did, but they were very cautious. If left to their own devices, she would have been handcuffed. But the Doctor knew that it was just Donna, and that she would never hurt him severely. He wasn't sure about the other occupants of the TARDIS, but he could deal with that later.

"Donna," The Doctor started, and everybody could tell that it pained him to talk about that day once more. "I did it to protect you. If I didn't, you would be dead. What you don't understand, is how much I didn't want to do it, either. Donna, I hated to leave you! But it would have pained me more so to see you _die_. Donna, you were such a wonderful companion."

Tears came to Donna's eyes. "Damn you, Doctor" She said as she feel into a hug. The Doctor awkwardly puts his arms around her. He had never hugged Donna much, and Donna wasn't one to ask for one. Suddenly, she pulled away. "Doctor, am I still…?"

The Doctor looked away and shoved his hands behind his back. "Well, no. When the Daleks attacked, you destroyed some of them that were attacking you, using your Time Lord energy. Using that completely drained you. You're just…Donna now."

Donna smiled. Not a wide smile, but not a sad smile. Just a hint of one. "Well, then. I think it's better off that way, yeah?"

Donna's eyes went to River and Jack. She hadn't really noticed them in her entrance, as her anger clouded anything out besides the Doctor. Donna gasped when she realized she knew River. "Oh my God. It's you! How did you-"

"Donna!" The Doctor said quickly. It was only in that moment Donna realized that the River that she had met was dead. This was not her yet. It was enough to almost bring her to tears. This wonderful woman in front of her would die in one of the scariest places she had been with the Doctor.

River looked at the both of them. "Is this something that hasn't happened yet?" She asked, not surprised at all.

The look on the Doctor's face pained everyone in the room. "Yes. It's far into the future. And it's definitely not today. Amy!" The Doctor yelled, as if just realizing the missing passenger. It took a while, but Amy stumbled into the consol room, holding an ice pack to her cheek.

The Doctor's eyes widened. He spun around to look at Donna, who was immensely blushing. "Donna!" He yelled as he helped Amy settle into a chair.

Donna backed up as the three of them crowded around the girl that Donna was still unfamiliar with. She was at the railing when she heard the door creak open. Donna spun around to see yet another familiar face.

"Doctor?" Martha asked as she stepped into the Tardis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for being an assbutt so I decided to give you another chapter! This is the longest one yet, so please enjoy! And if you could leave a review about if you want me to include 9 and 10 in this story? Because I feel like I could, but I don't know if any of you would like that...so please review and tell me, or PM me!**

The Doctor's head resembled a bobble head. The first thing he did was turn to gape at his former companion. Next, he turned to River, the only other occupant that could fly the TARDIS. "River, did you park her?"

Rivers head shook in horror. "No, Doctor. We were drifting in space the last time I checked."

The Doctor's head once again turned to Martha. "Martha? How did you get on board?"

Martha looked more and more confused. She kept looking around at the newly remodeled consol room. "Where's the Doctor? And why does it look so weird in here? There used to be coral and the grating on the floor. What's going on?"

The Doctor brushed his hair back. This was going to get complicated. Martha was a girl who could accept the facts if she saw them for herself. She wouldn't believe him right off the bat if he told her he could change his face when he died. That he could become someone else entirely. The Doctor stepped forward. He was very cautious, as he didn't want to alarm her at all. He, River, and Amy were the only faces that she was not familiar with. "Martha, I know this is going to be hard to believe, but I'm the Doctor. And this is the same TARDIS. "

Martha stood there for a while. "No, you're not the Doctor. The Doctor had his glasses, and his hair, his suit, his trench coat, and his converse. You have…a tweed jacket. You have different hair and you walk weird and is that…is that a bow tie?"

The Doctor became immediately defensive. "I like bow ties. Bow ties are-"

Martha didn't want to hear it. She cut him off. "And this isn't the TARDIS. It may look like it on the outside. And it may be bigger on the inside. But it's not the TARDIS. And you are not the Doctor. How could you ever expect me to believe that? Donna? Jack? You guys can't really believe that this is him, can you?"

Both Jack and Donna set their faces. They didn't say anything. Martha looked so upset. "And even if you could change your face, how could I possibly know that you're not the Master? How do I know that you haven't got your own TARDIS? The Master is a Time Lord, after all."

Amy, who was very intrigued by the conversation, ran down to the Doctor. "Doctor? There's another Time Lord? How come you didn't tell me?"

The Doctors mouth was set into a straight line. "He wouldn't be of any help to any of us. And he's dead. You watched him die, Martha. He's not alive anymore." The Doctor snapped.

Martha's hands went to her hips. "Okay, let's say you are the Doctor for a second. How could you possibly change your face?" Martha's face changed to a look of complete horror. "Did you use the Chameleon Circuit?"

The Doctor shook his head fiercely. "I never want to use that again. At least, for a long long time. Martha, Time Lords have this sort of back up. Whenever…whenever we die, we can change our faces. We inherit a whole new body. And the TARDIS can change because it...she breaks down and she needs to do the same thing Time Lords do. They need to change."

Martha's face set. "Prove to me you are the Doctor and this is the TARDIS."

The Doctor broke out into a smile. He grabbed her hand and he started to run. The other occupants of the TARDIS decided that they did not want to be left alone and followed the two. The first room that they came upon was the second door on the right side of the hallways that Amy was used to walking down, as her room was only the forth door on the right. The Doctor swung open the door to the room dramatically, and Martha gasped. It was the room that she used to stay in during her adventures with the doctor. Some of her memorabilia was left on the dressers and some old clothes of hers was scattered haphazardly across the room. She didn't dare touch anything, although the items all belonged to her. "_Doctor_" She gasped, actually believing him. He only smiled at her and drug her along to another room. Amy was utterly shocked to see this room, as she remembered being trapped in it when the Doctor had met the TARDIS. Obviously, it had some kind of significance to the girl, as she was almost brought to tears. Martha was remembering all the times that she had been in the room. Martha could see where the lasers had damaged a coral structure when the Doctor was forced to use the Chameleon Circuit. Thinking of it, Martha could see it dangling from a wire above the consol room. Martha and Amy were not the only ones who remembered the room, though. Donna gaped around. They were all standing around the place that she had appeared at when she first appeared in the TARDIS. She could also see the glass container that contained her Doctor's hand. And if she looked down, she could see the place where the Doctor kept his Agatha Christie books. Jack took the room in its entirety. He could remember every nook and cranny, as he had helped the Doctor make repairs and adjustments, back in his ninth regeneration. River was the only character that had not seen the room before. She looked at the people who were remembering their times. It brought her to an immense sadness. Of all the people that traveled with the Doctor, they could never stop remembering. They would always remember, and the Doctor would remember them. It was a sadness that she wished the Doctor would not have to bear.

The Doctor didn't like it, as River had predicted. He shooed everyone out of the room and into the current consol room. Immediately, another hologram came up. Donna and Martha both looked alarmed. "_Rose_" They gasped in unison.

Rose was still, as in every hologram, in her Bad Wolf mode. "Martha, Donna. I know that you are surprised to see me. And I bet you missed me"

"Bit of a narcissist, yeah?" Donna whispered to Martha.

Rose narrowed her eyes at Donna. "I only say fact. I see all of time and space and I see your atoms. I know how you feel at this precise moment. Her eyes widened once more and she looked at them all. "Jack, Martha, Donna, I know that seeing me at this moment is a remembrance of me. But I only know Jack. And the Doctor, not you Doctor, but the Doctor at my present time, is outside right now. And so are you, Jack. And they don't know you, Martha and Donna. And I don't know any of you, either. But I see that the Doctor cares for you. I see that you have been a part of the Doctor's life that he would never give up. And that's why you're here. That is why I took you, Martha, and placed you outside the TARDIS. But, this is not time for me to get emotional about people I do not know. Doctor, River, and Amy. I will not recognize you when you get to me. I'm sorry, Doctor. I know that it's going to hurt you so much. But you have to trust me when I say that you cannot let me know who you are. Because if I know who you are, I will kill myself for you. If we are all to survive. I cannot know who you are. Of course, I will eventually find out, but you cannot _tell_ me who you are. That goes for everyone. You cannot call him Doctor. It does not matter what you call him, but it cannot be Doctor. And Doctor, before you go, I want you to know. The Dalek Emperor was once a human. And she was such a brilliant human. I did not kill her, but sent her molecules through time and space to help you. She is impossible, but who isn't that travels with you? Good luck everyone. I have sent the coordinates to the TARDIS."

The image of Rose blurred out as she smiled a goodbye at the Doctor. Everyone gripped the railing as the TARDIS rocked into motion.

**Leave a review and tell me if you want 9 and 10 incorporated into this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heh Heh look what I did.**

The Doctor cautiously opened the door the TARDIS and peered around at his surroundings. Once he presumed it clear enough, he stepped out, followed by all of his current and former companions. They were in some kind of hallway, the TARDIS neatly tucked into a crevice. The hallways were a pure white, so the only color was the blue of the "Police Box."

Everyone stood there, flabbergasted. This did not look like a place in which someone would be trapped. But everyone also knew the deep, evil endeavors of most things in the universe. What really took them by surprise, was the noise of a materializing TARDIS. Everyone turned to look at the TARDIS in which they traveled by, but she was not doing anything. The Doctor immediately came to a conclusion that there was another TARDIS. So, the Doctor shooed everyone back in his TARDIS. The Doctor turned on the monitor that allowed them to see outside. The materializing of the TARDIS stopped. "You always leave the brake on," River mumbled.

After some time, they heard the creaking door of the TARDIS. And none other than Doctor, looking confused, stepped into the hallway. He had his leather jacket on and Jack couldn't help but notice the strange ears again. Of course, only the Doctor and Jack recognized that it was the Doctor.

"Well that's rubbish, who's that supposed to be?" Asked Donna.

Everyone was silent for a second. "That's me," The Doctor whispered.

"When was this?" River asked.

More silence. "I don't remember, River. And that worries me. This _has_ to be a paradox. And I'm not too friendly with paradoxes."

"Is it possible you…forgot?" Asked Amy.

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I remember every second that I've lived. I wouldn't forget something like this."

The Doctor in his ninth regeneration, however, was not having a good day. It was just after a regeneration, he hadn't even looked at himself, and he felt sick. Now, the TARDIS was not being cooperative and started to send him off without his consent. When he landed, he decided to have a peak outside, before actually going outside. The part that made him even more angry was that he swore he could hear voices. Discreet voices, but definitely voices.

When he stepped out, he was more confused than ever. It was the same hallway that he saw in the TARDIS, but he couldn't see a single person or thing. He looked around once more to be sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, but there really was nobody there.

With that, he set off to find why the TARDIS would send him to such a bleak place.

"Follow him!" Martha insisted, keeping her eyes on yet another form of the Doctor.

"There's something not right here," The Doctor said.

Everyone turned their heads to him, begging for an explanation. "Well, I'm just curious. If I was sent here in that regeneration, why would I not be sent here in my other regenerations? At least, I should have been sent here in my last regeneration as well. So, maybe, we should await the arrival of me?"

Of course, to anyone else, the thoughts that the Doctor said would have sounded bonkers. But, what he said made more sense than not. "Okay," Said River. "So, maybe some of us should follow you, and others can wait for you?"

The Doctor smiled, as did everyone else. "Yes, brilliant, River. Amy, Donna, Jack, you all follow me. Martha, River, you stay with me and wait for me."

Jack saluted the Doctor, an old habit, before the three of them exited the TARDIS. Amy turned to Jack. She hadn't really had the time to talk to him before. He was definitely an interesting person. "So, what did Bad Wolf do to you?" Amy asked, completely left in the dark about his history with the Doctor.

Jack thought about how to put his statement. Of course, he never openly talked about what happened, but Amy was different. They all were. They had traveled with the Doctor, and they had faced the impossible. "I can't die," He said, in simple terms.

Amy tilted her head, understanding, but not understanding. "I mean, you can shoot me all you like and you can electrocute me and you can stab me. I won't die. I just keep coming back."

"He's really helpful when we need to fight the Daleks," Added Donna.

Finally, they found the Doctor. He was waving his sonic around, trying to find out what kind of place this was. At the sound of their footsteps, the Doctor turned around. He frowned. "Typical. Who are you blokes?"

None of them were really offended, but Donna severely wanted to make a comeback. "Well, it's really complicated." Amy said after her look at Donna.

The Doctor crossed his arms, and Jack remembered the good old sassiness of the Doctor in this regeneration. "I can do complicated."

Donna sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know us in your future, sunshine. And future you thinks that this is a paradox. And we're all kind of curious here. And we're supposed to be saving someone."

The Doctor's eyebrows rose. "I've heard more complicated things."

River, as everyone else in the TARDIS, kept a close eye on the monitor. The Doctor stood by the consol, while River and Martha stood on the bottom level. Martha looked at River with interest. "So, who are you?"

River smiled at Martha sadly. "I'm impossible."

"Impossible?" Martha asked.

River's eyes traveled to her feet. "I know the Doctor. He's the whole point of my life. My life revolves around him." She turned to Martha, with tears in her eyes. "And I've done so many things to that man. That wonderful, wonderful man."

Martha laid a hand on the woman. River rubbed her hands over her eyes. "Do you hear that!" The Doctor called out. Now that the Doctor pointed it out, the girls could hear the sound of the TARDIS. In a matter of seconds, the Doctor in his tenth regeneration came out. Martha couldn't help running out of the TARDIS, to greet her Doctor.

When the Doctor saw Martha, he froze. Like Nine, he had been taken to the white hallway, unsure of what was going on. Martha jumped into her Doctor's arms, and he hugged her back-tightly. Then he pulled back, and stared at her with one eyebrow raised. "Martha? What are you doing here?"

"Well-" Martha started, but was cut off

"She came here with me," Eleven said.

River was soon to step out behind him. "_River_?" Ten asked. He hadn't seen her since the Library.

Martha sighed. "This is going to be really complicated."


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys I'm so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Here's a filler chapter, hopefully it will get exciting next chapter!**

"So…I'm here in my 11th regeneration?" Nine asked the smaller redhead, who he didn't quite catch the name of.

Amy shrugged. She actually didn't know how many regenerations the Doctor has been through. In fact, she didn't even know the Doctor _could_ regenerate. "I suppose. Whatever you wanna call it."

Donna glared at Amy. Of course it was called regenerating. The Doctor didn't just make things up like that. Okay, maybe he did but that was no excuse.

Jack was oblivious to all of it. "I really missed you, Doc."

Nine glared at the only other male present. "I ain't got a bloody clue who you are. So…no."

Jack set his face. He was happy and mad at his reaction at the same time. It was the Doctor as he knew him before, although a little grumpier without Rose, but wasn't all…giddy. The 10th Doctor was a little too giddy. Still, Jack couldn't stop from loving him either way.

Once they got there, they could see that the predictions were correct. Ten was standing there, with everyone else, with a look of confusion. "Oh." Was all that Ten could manage. Of course, he had met himself before, but it was still a shock to actually know that who was standing before him was him. "Wait. I don't remember _anything_ about this. So that must mean…"

"It's either a paradox, or our memories were erased." Finished Eleven.

"How do I know that this isn't some sort of trap?" Asked Nine, who still wasn't believing it. "I don't know anybody here, and you could be anybody or anything. How?"

Eleven gave him a 'bitch please' face. "Would you really like me to say our name out loud?"

The look on Nine's face represented pure horror. "I'm only working with you bloody people because I feel that I am being held hostage."

The companions, beside River Song, all gave him a confused look. The other two Doctors, instead, gave huge smiles. "Great. Shall we begin?" Ten stated.

Eleven's smile faded. "We're looking for Rose."

Ten's face depicted horror. Eleven turned to Nine. "You don't know her, but she knows you. And she's very important to us. So please, please please please, try."

Nine nodded, but he still didn't look happy.

Eleven smiled again, but it didn't quite reach his ears. "Alrighty then, let's get moving!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay new chapter! Good luck with this one ;)**

"Okay now, I think that you should just let me go now. Really. I'm done with all of this," Rose tried to convince her enemies. She shook her wrists for the umpteenth time, trying to free herself from the shackles.

"You have declared war upon us! Prepare to face a glorious death!" Shouted the Sontaran nearest her. Rose snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You bloody people attacked my family! You declared war on me first!" Rose complained. She put up a care free façade on, but on the inside, she was screaming. A lot of the things here were enemies that her and the Doctor had faced before. Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, and then some other things that she didn't recognize. There were a pair of stone angels in a corner, and there were some really ugly things that made the same noise as a rattlesnake. After a few days, she figured out that she could only remember them when she looked at them. But she had faced the Dalek Emperor before and beat him. She could deal with this.

In a robotic voice, a Cyberman announced, "TARDIS located in hallway sector thirty nine dash two seven."

Rose smiled. Of course he would come.

* * *

The group peaked around the corner, and then immediately ducked behind it again. "Bloody hell. How many different things are in there?" Asked Nine, who was still angry as he was forced into doing this.

Eleven turned to Amy, who looked petrified. "Amy, you saw the most. What did you see?"

It took a while for Amy to calm herself, but she managed. "The Daleks, potatoes, Cyber Men, Weeping Angels, and the Silence."

"Sontarans," Ten translated for the rest of the group.

"What the hell is the Silence?" Asked Nine.

Before Eleven got the chance to answer, River said, horrified, "Doctor. The shadow."

Martha, who was closest to the shadow, jumped back. "It's moving! How is it moving?"

Eleven and Ten both looked to River. They didn't have the most pleasant memories with the Vashta Nerada and River.

"Doctor, how do we stop it?" Asked Amy, who was on the verge of tears.

"You don't" Answered Nine and Donna in unison.

"Oh no you didn't, space man," Snapped Donna. Of course, only three of them even got the joke.

"Ugh, guys-" Amy started, but was cut off when a metallic hand wrapped itself around her. She screamed.

"Amy!" Eleven grasped for her, but he knew it would accomplish nothing.

"Intruders found," Declared the Cyberman. The rest of the group was forced into the room as well, but by a Dalek. They were all careful not to step into the shadow, although it seemed to let them pass.

"Doctor?..._Doctors_?" Rose was shell-shocked. Her two Doctors were here to rescue her. Rose also looked at all the other people she knew. "Jack! Martha! Donna?" She left Donna as being a question. Last time she was aware, she had to have her memory completely erased.

Rose turned to the only people she didn't know. The redhead was still caught in the arms of the Cyberman and the other man was looking at her in a strange way. She put him out of her head and decided that he wasn't anyone important.

Nobody knew what to do then. Until they heard Amy scream again.


End file.
